1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of ophthalmic surgery and a kit therefor.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Various viscoelastic substances are used for supporting operations of micro-incision ophthalmic surgery in order to treat cataract and the like (patent literature1). In a known method of surgery, two different kinds of viscoelastic substances are used (patent literature 1 and non-patent literature 1).
The method in which two kinds of viscoelastic substances are used is called the soft shell technique. The method comprises placing in the position to contact with corneal endothelium a dispersion type viscoelastic substance, which shows high protective effects for corneal endothelium, and subsequently placing in the position capable of making the dispersion type viscoelastic substance tight on corneal endothelium a polymer coagulation type viscoelastic substance, which is effective in keeping cavity in an anterior chamber, as well as keeping cavity in the anterior chamber. As a result, a superior operation performance and protective effects for corneal endothelium can be achieved.
The soft shell technique is good since it has a superior operability and good protective effects for corneal endothelium, but it requires skills and gives different results depending on the skilled ophthalmologists. Furthermore, in cases where the soft shell technique is applied to glaucoma surgery, there are problems that intraocular pressure after surgery increases and the viscoelastic substance is difficult to be eliminated completely. If the viscoelastic substance cannot be eliminated completely, it may give a hotbed of postoperative bacterial endophthalmitis. Accordingly, the soft shell technique is not suitable for glaucoma surgery and the above-mentioned merits of the soft shell technique are not achieved on glaucoma surgery.
Therefore it is desired a method of ophthalmic surgery by which all ophthalmologists involved in an ophthalmic surgery can assure the uniformly quality and stable operative procedures and which can be used for glaucoma surgery and the like without anxiety.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,056    Non-Patent Document: Japanese Journal of Ophthalmic Surgery, Japanese Ophthalmological Society, 2005, July, vol. 18, No. 3, p. 417-420, published on Jul. 30, 2005